Obra de Arte
by MandAC
Summary: Por trás de magnificas e perturbadoras obras de artes, além do típico sorrisonho falso, há um mistério. Caso queria saber qual é, leia!


Bem, essa fic foi feita logo após eu ter assistido O Grito 3, gostei muito de faze-la e espero que você gostem de lê-la. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Sai era um renomado pintor japonês, conhecido no mundo por suas obras que representavam a dor e medo de um modo muito real. Suas pinturas constituíam em moças de beleza surpreendente, feições apavoradas e cobertas de sangue.<p>

Sim, seus quadros eram violentos e fortes de mais para algumas pessoas, mas mesmo assim eram obras magníficas e cheias de sentimentos. Todos queriam saber quem eram as modelos, conhece-las. Quando lhe perguntavam sobre elas, o pintor somente sorria de uma forma falsa e dizia: "Elas não querem ser identificadas".

Certa vez, durante uma de suas exposições, uma moça lhe perguntou se ela poderia servir de modelo para sua próxima obra. Ele a analisou por alguns segundos, então respondeu:

- Apareça em meu atelier no sábado, às 15hs, Tenten-san – Entregou-lhe o cartão branco, que continha o endereço e se afastou.

No dia marcado, a bela moça apareceu em seu atelier -localizado em uma parte deserta e bem afastada da cidade. No começo a mulher ficara hesitante, mas com algumas palavras do jovem artista, ela relaxou e Sai passou o restante do dia a pinta-la.

Na exposição seguinte, um novo quadro fora exibido. Uma jovem mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos estava deitada sobre um sofá branco, suas vestes esverdeadas estavam rasgadas, sua expressão mostrava um grau de desespero e dor avassaladores. A pele estava marcada por filetes rubros, que escorriam manchando as roupas e o sofá branco. O cenário mostrava objetos quebrados, uma sombra muito grande e parecia que a jovem mulher estava apavorada com a aproximação da sombra. Ela tentava se proteger contornando o próprio corpo com os braços machucados.

- Uma de suas melhores obras. – Anunciou um dos críticos presentes na exibição, de um modo um tanto quanto, afeminado.

- Magnífica! – Afirmou a mulher rechonchuda de voz aguda, vestes exageradas e maquiagem pesada. – Diga-me meu jovem, como consegue expressar tão bem os sentimentos dessas mulheres? Quando olho para suas obras sinto um arrepio, de tão real que parecem ser as cenas.

- Gostaria de poder responder-lhe, senhorita, mas também não sei como sou capaz de fazer tal coisa. – Respondeu, com seu típico sorriso falso.

- Isso é um dom, meu jovem, um dom! – Falou dando tapinhas no ombro do artista.

Ino andava a passos lentos pelas ruas da cidade. Estava morta de cansaço, havia passado o dia todo procurando um trabalho e entregando currículo. Parou em frente a uma vitrine e olhou um vestido vermelho, seus olhos brilharam até a loira ver o preço. Nunca que iria conseguir comprar um vestido daquele. Não desempregada, pelo menos.

Voltou a andar, dessa vez mais rápido, até que trombou com uma pessoa. Ambos foram parar no chão, Ino se levantou primeiro e ajudou o outro a fazer o mesmo. Fitou um homem por alguns segundos e notou que seu terno havia se sujado.

- Oh! Desculpe-me! Não havia te visto - Desesperou-se, se não tinha dinheiro para pagar um vestido, imagine para pagar a lavagem de um terno, aparentemente tão caro. – Sujei seu terno, desculpe-me!

- Não se preocupe! – Sorriu, medindo a loira com os olhos.

- Eu irei te pagar, não sei como, mas irei.

-... Há um jeito de você fazer isso.

- Como?

- Seja minha modelo. – Decretou sem rodeio. – Sou um pintor e preciso de uma modelo para meu próximo quadro.

A loira ficou atônita por alguns segundos, mas logo assentiu. O moreno lhe entregou um cartão que vinha escrito em preto "_Sai, pintor de seu sofrimento..." _e disse para ela aparecer no sábado às 15hs, sumindo logo depois. Ela ficou um tempo parada, olhando para o cartão e depois voltou andar em direção a sua casa.

No dia e hora marcados, a Yamanaka chegou ao atelier de Sai. Era uma enorme casa de dois andares e feita de madeira, contornada por mato e mais mato. Não havia outras casas na rua e só havia um ônibus que passava por ali. Bateu na porta e logo foi atendida pelo moreno e seu sorriso falso.

- Pode entrar! – Deu passagem para a moça, que mesmo hesitante, adentrou a casa. – A propósito, qual seu nome? – Perguntou, levando-a até a sala.

- Yamanaka I-ino. – Gaguejou, baixou o olhar.

- Muito bem, Ino... –Fez uma pausa. – Fique a vontade, eu já volto. – Anunciou, o moreno foi até a escada e adentrou uma porta que ficava ao lado da mesma.

A loira ficou a observar a casa. Na sala havia somente um grande sofá branco e as paredes eram decoradas com quadros de mulheres ensanguentadas. Isso fez com que ela ficasse mais tensa, o arrependimento ficava mais forte a cada segundo que passava naquela casa.

Algo em seu interior havia dito para ela não aceitar a proposta feita há alguns dias atrás, mas ela não havia dado importância. Agora, seu coração estava acelerado e suas pernas queriam ceder ao medo que a assolava. Sentou no sofá e respirou fundo dizendo a si mesma que não havia o que temer, mas um cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas fazendo com que ela sentisse vertigem.

Conhecia aquela essência que continha um toque, não tão sutil, de ferrugem. Era sangue. Oh, meu Deus! Onde havia se metido? Escutou ao longe os passos do pintor e logo ele apareceu na sala.

- Desculpe por faze-la esperar, só estava dando uma última checada no material... Algo errado? – Indagou ao notar como ela estava tensa.

- S-sabe, acho melhor voltar pra casa... E-eu te pago p-pelo terno, mas não quero ser mais sua m-modelo! – Explicou segurando com força a bolsa que levava.

- É uma pena, estava disposto a lhe dar uma grande quantia em dinheiro. – Suspirou.

- Q-quanto? – Perguntou, amaldiçoando-se por ter gaguejado mais uma vez. Sai pegou um papel e uma caneta, anotando algo e entregando para Ino logo em seguida. Os orbes azuis da mulher se arregalaram, dava para comprar seis vestidos e mais vários pares de sapatos com todo aquele dinheiro. – É-é muito!

- Eu sei, mas como você não deseja mais ser minha modelo...

- E-eu serei! – Interrompeu-o mesmo que seu interior ainda gritasse, dizendo para ela ir embora.

- Tem certeza? – Ela assentiu. – Ótimo, me siga!

O moreno a guiou até os fundos da casa, onde existia um grande campo de gramado alto. Sem ter tempo de perguntar alguma coisa, seu rosto fora tampado e um cheiro mais forte que o primeiro, fez com que ela perdesse a consciência aos poucos.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Tentou se levantar, mas então notou que suas pernas e mãos estavam amarradas, iria gritar se sua boca não estivesse tampada. Olhou em volta, a luz baixa quase não a deixava ver. Só conseguiu identificar uma tela em branco e a cama em que estava sentada.

Passos pesados preencheram o silencio do local em que estava. Desesperou-se, a angustia e o medo dominava seu corpo, queria grita. Ino estava com um mal pressentimento, maldita hora em que viu a quantia em dinheiro! Por que tinha que ser assim, tão gananciosa?

- Oh, linda, vejo que está acordada! – Sai falou, aparecendo no quarto com uma palheta de pintura em uma mão e os pinceis em outra. – Ótimo, assim terminarei mais cedo. – Sorriu depositando os objetos perto do quadro, depois andou até as janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando que a claridade do crepúsculo iluminasse o pequeno quarto de moveis brancos.

Ino olhou a si própria e se viu vestindo o tal vestido vermelho que tanto queria. Voltou a fitar o moreno, que abriu uma das gavetas e tirou da mesma um canivete. Ligou os dois abajures, que se encontravam um de cada lado da cama de madeira.

- Você será minha mais bela arte! – Falou se aproximando da Yamanaka, os olhos da garota voltaram a se arregalar quando viu a expressão psicótica do pintor.

Em sua pele alva, cortes pequenos eram abertos. A dor insuportável fazia com que ela tentasse gritar, lagrimas eram derramadas enquanto o sorriso de escárnio se desenhava no rosto de Sai. Depois de cortar o corpo da jovem, Sai pegou um pote, onde deixou que pingasse o sangue e as lagrimas da mulher.

Ele voltou para frente do quadro e misturou o conteúdo do pote nas tintas. Pegou um dos pinceis e começou a pintar a Yamanaka.

Algumas horas mais tarde o moreno terminou sua mais nova obra de arte. Ino, já semi-inconsciente pela perda de sangue, sentiu seu corpo ser arrastado pela casa até os fundos. Aos poucos o chão frio fora substituído pelo gramado que quase cobria o corpo do homem. Já estava sendo arrastada por minutos até que Sai parou de andar, ouviu de longe o som da terra sendo escavada e seu corpo foi arremessado para dentro do buraco, a medida em que a terra cobria-a, o ar lhe faltava, assim como sua consciência.

- Você se superou dessa vez, meu caro! – Comentou uma senhora de pele enrugada e vestes elegantes. – Este seu quadro está muito mais belo do que o da mulher na sala.

- Sério? Eu também achei isso. – Riu um pouco.

O quadro a qual se referiam, mostrava uma jovem loira de vestido vermelho, os cabelos presos com a franja caindo em um dos olhos. As lagrimas refletiam com as luzes do abajures e do Sol que se punha, o sangue escorria pelos braços e pernas da garota, manchando o cama de lençóis brancos. Na parede atrás da cama de madeira, havia um quadro negro com um Lua na parte superior direita. O desespero estava presente em toda cena ali representada.

- Quando chego bem perto de seus quadros, consigo até sentir o cheiro do sangue! Você tem realmente um dom, meu caro! – Observou a senhora.

- É, acho que é mesmo, não? – Sorriu.

- Tão modesto! – Elogiou.

Era noite, o jovem pintor andava perto da loja que tinha um vestido na vitrine, estava à procura de uma nova modelo. Avistou ao longe uma jovem morena que parou para apreciar o vestido. Ele foi até ela, que distraída, foi de encontro ao corpo do homem.

- Oh, desculpe-me! – Disse a morena corada. – Não havia te visto.

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu falsamente. – Eu te vi ao longe, pensei se você não gostaria de posar para mim.

- C-como? – Perguntou corada.

- Sou pintor e preciso de uma modelo para minha próxima obra.

- E-eu...

- Qual seu nome?

- Hyuuga H-hinata. – Baixou o olhar, corada.

- Então, Hinata, você gostaria de ser minha mais bela arte?

- H-hai!

Hinata não viu, mas o sorriso falso de Sai deu lugar a outro mais sombrio. Na exposição seguinte, uma nova obra de arte fora exibida. Uma garota vestida de anjo, enforcada e ensanguentada. Ela olhava para frente, mesmo seus olhos sem vida mostravam o pavor que ela havia sentido.

* * *

><p>Então, minna, mereço reviews?<p> 


End file.
